conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Retro Futuristc Earth
The Retro Futuristic Earth exists in an alternate timeline diverged from ours after World War II. It is basically the Fallout Universe. It is based on 1950's culture and the Golden Age of Science Fiction. Overview For most of human history the Retro Futuristic Earth is exactly the same to ours, However in 1945 signifigant Technological Differences in the timeline set in a different course. The transistor was not discovered and miniturization of electronics was not discovered. Sometime in the 20th century the United States adopts a system of 13 Commonwealths. In 1970 China fails to adopt new market reforms and remains similar to what it was under Mao. In 1991 the fall of the Soviet Union does not occur. The Retro Futuristic Earth is set in pre-war Fallout universe, in the year 2061. Technology Technology is identical to that of the Fallout universe. Such as the Super Computers, Robots and Vehicles. Timeline 1918 *Sunset Sarsaparilla enters production. 1945 *'July 16: '''The first Atomic Bomb is tested by the United States. *'August 16: 'World War II ends, divergence of timeline occurs. 1949 *'October 1: 'Peoples Republic of China is founded. 1961 *'May 1: 'Captain Carl Bell of the United States Space Agency became the first human in space. The claim is disputed by the Soviet Union and China. Captain Bells flight in the Defiance 7 lasted 12 Minutes and 7 seconds. It made a full revolution around earth. Bell died when the Capsule Crashed into Earth. 1969 *The United States splits into 13 Commonwealths, each of which encompasses several states. The nations flag is changed to reflect this, 13 stars for the commonwealths and a 14th for the Federal Government *'July 16: 'The Virgo II lunar lander, Valiant 11 with the USSA lands on the moon with astronauts Captain Richard Wade, Captain Mark Garris and Captain Micheal Hagan, they became the first people to walk on a celestial body other than Earth. 2002 *The West Tek Research Facility is founded. 2020 *The Delta IX rocket is commisioned by the US, it is the last of the manned rockets to the moon. 2021 *Hubris Comics begin publishing, their first being Grognak The Barbarian. 2037 *The Mister Handy series of robots is first brought to the market as a general construction and maintenance unit by General Atomics International. 2042 *A major Earthquake takes place in Mexico City, Mister Handy robots become the leader in sales in the country. *Robert House founded RobCo. Industries. 2044 *Nuka Cola is invented by John Caleb-Bradberton. 2051 *Seeking to Protect business interests in their oil supply the US begins to exert increasing pressure on Mexico , citing the rising pollution and political instibility as a threat to the United States. Various economic sanctions destabilise Mexico, and the US Army invades Mexico to keep the oil fields and refineries open, which are run by Petro Chico. 2052 *A TV documentary showing the withered husks of the Texas Oil fields brings the fuel shortages into the American households and reveals how deep the energy crisis runs. *The last manned mission to the moon occurs. *The widely known Nuka Cola Blue Bottle Colour was adopted as standard after a survey. *'April: 'Resource Wars begin. Many smaller nations go bankrupt, and Europe, dependant on oil imports from the Middle East countries (such as Saudi Arabia and United Arab Emirates), retaliates to increased oil prices with military force. The long drawn out war between The European Commonwealth and the Middle East begins. *'July - 'The United Nations already struggling to keep the peace starts to collapse *'July 27: 'The United Nations officially disbanded. 2053 *The socially transmitted New Plague arises killing thousands of people. The United States, United Kingdom and other countries close their borders and a national quarantine is put in place. *ZAX 1.0 goes online developed by Vault-Tec initially a prototype of computers to govern the Vaults, it is used by the Department of Energy. *'December: 'Tel Aviv is destroyed by a terrorist Nuclear weapon. 2054 *REPCONN Aerospace is founded. *'January: '''Limited Nuclear Exchange in the middle east raises fears across the world. *In the light of the nuclear exchange, and plague scare Project Safehouse is put into motion. Which is desgined to create shelters or Vaults, Vault-Tec was contracted to build and operate the vaults. 2055 *West Tek reseraches a new virus to destroy the New Plague. *ZAX 1.2 is brought to life by West Tek. It is not part of the Vault Tec software. *The Chryslus Corvega nuclear powered car becomes available. 2058 *Isla Negra Holdings take control of Point Lookout, in Maryland as the New Plague devestates the country. 2059 *The Anchorage Front Line is established, the United States military presence in Alaska grows to protect is oil interests. The Anchorage Front Line causes tensions with Canada as the US pressures Canada into letting the army guard the Alaskan Pipelines. 2060 *Traffic throughout the World stops as petrol is too expensive to waste on vehicles, and alternatives such as fusion and electric vehicles begin to be produced in large amounts. *The European Middle East War ends as oil fields run dry and there is no goal in the conflict, and the European Commonwealth dissolves into quarelling nation states, fighting over the remaining resources. *The first Artificial Intelligence is born. Limited by memory constraints, the discovery paves the way for future AI. Main Nations of Retro-Futuristic Earth Category:Retro Futuristic Earth